1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harmonica, more particularly to a harmonica which can be used to play notes of diatonic and chromatic scales.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional 24-hole tremolo harmonica generally includes a comb sandwiched between two reed vibrating plates, which are in turn sandwiched between two covers. Each plate has a plurality of air holes respectively accommodating reeds such that the reeds are seated respectively inside cells formed within the comb. The cells allow air to flow into or out of the harmonica by the player's actions of blowing or drawing. Since the reeds on the plates are either blown or drawn, when played, so as to create a vibrating or tremolo effect, the pattern in the tremolo harmonica is the same as the diatonic major scale pattern in a diatonic harmonica, i.e. allowing the player to play the major scale of the keys. Although a skilled harmonica player can produce additional tones by a specific embouchure process, a problem with any musical instrument, including harmonicas, is that not all players are highly skilled at playing the instrument. Therefore, a chromatic harmonica is required to cooperate with the tremolo harmonica to produce most of tones for playing a whole song.
A harmonica assembly includes multiple harmonicas coupled to each other by a rotary shaft such that the player rotates the rotary shaft during playing for producing desired tones. However, the harmonica assembly is bulky and is inconvenient to operate.